SmartPhOWNED
by Iheartyouz
Summary: Just little funny shorts that took a minute 2 write
1. Swim bitches

**Ehmahgawd, I found this site that's really funny an send funny text messages XD so as a thanks to my reviews Cus im new it means so much 2 get a review!Ill be doing little shorts like these that takes bout a minute 2 write :D**

Glitch: Hey Bodie feeling better?

**Bodie: Course, why wouldn't I be?**

Glitch: You got pretty drunk last night…

**Bodie: WAS NOT!**

Glitch: Bodie you grabbed my goldfish and were throwing them on the blue carpet screaming "SWIM BITCHES SWIM!

**Bodie…Just a little bit….**


	2. My cat

**Aubrey: Im breaking up with you**

**Angel: What? Wat did I do wrong!**

**Aubrey: Sry that was my cat**

**Angel: Oh you have a cat?**

**Aubrey: I might**

**Angel: o**

**Aubrey: Want to know a secret?**

**Angel: Spill**

**Aubrey: I don't have a cat ;)**

**Angel: huh?**

**Angel: Aubrey?**

**Angel: AUBREY!**


	3. Lesbian

**Hahah AngelXAubreys R fun 2 write X) gunna write mor…..**

**Angel: Hey babe**

**Aubrey: Angel im a lesbian**

**Angel: WHAT!WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS b4!**

**Aubrey: Because I just found out I slept with a girl last night**

**Angel:….you slept with me last night**

**Aubrey: Exactly**

**Angel:…**


	4. Forward

…**..this would never happen….right?**

**Emilia: How R U doin on Glitch dumpin u?**

**Bodie: Glitch just sent me a pic of him having sex with Angel**

**Emilia: OOO burn! wat did u do**

**Bodie: Sent it to mo ;)**

**Emilia: This is why we`re partners**


	5. Dreams

**Emilia: Hey mo I had a dream bout u last nite**

**Mo:Rlly?Me 2**

**Emilia:Mine was about you were about to be eaten by a giant Cockroach and I saved you :D**

**Emilia:Wat was urs bout?**

**Mo….I ran over you with a snowmobile and pisssed myself laughing**

**Emilia: D: BITCH I SAVED YOUR ASS!I HOPE YOU STEP ON GLITCHS LEGOS!**


	6. Imma bad boy

**LOL Glitch is tryin 2 impress Bodie…Oh glitch ur 2 innocent**

Glitch: I hear you like bad boys

Bodie: Uh huh

Glitch: Well I don't mean to brag but you know the tag on the pillow that says don't rip?

Bodie:….yeah

Glitch: I ripped it off ;)

Bodie: …cool

Glitch: want to know what else?

Bodie: sure….

Glitch:Im up 5 minutes past my bedtime ;)

Bodie: its 7:30

Glitch: I know ;)

Bodie:…


	7. Texting

**Mo: Glitch your grounded**

Glitch:HUH!WHY!

**Mo:Cus your texting during school**

Glitch: No fair you texted me first :(

**Mo:AND YOUR STILL DOING IT!**

Glitch: R u serious!

Glitch:Mo?


	8. Walmart

**Havent done these 2 yet….FUCK GLITTERATI they can kiss my ass,them and The born this way song I only get 3 stars on…..**

Lil T: Where are you?

Taye: Leaving Wal-mart why?

Lil T:You brought me 2 wal-mart wit u -_-

Taye:o shit! B there in a bit

Taye:mhmm…


	9. Dora and Narnia

**Return of Bodies drunkness XD**

**Glitch: Bodie You need to lay off the beer**

**Bodie: Why?I wasn't so bad last night was I?**

**Glitch: You picked up a little Mexican girl yelling "DORA I NEED THE MAP TO GET TO CANDY MOUNTAIN!**

**Bodie: Cmon that's not so bad!**

**Glitch: AND you were in my closet screaming "THE PASSAGE TO NARNIA HAS BEEN SEALED"**

**Bodie:….just a little tipsy**

**Glitch: -_-**


	10. Pokemon

**Glitch tries 2 confess 2 Mo…in a way a 14 year old boy knows how!**

Glitch:…um mo?

Mo: Yeah wassup?

Glitch: I need to tell u something

Mo: Go ahead

Glitch: But I don't know how

Mo: Just put it in the best way u know how

Glitch :Ok I geus….

Glitch: Charmanders are red Squirtles are blue, IF you were a Pokémon I would choose you,I wouldn't trade you for anything Nope I don't want to pick,not even a level 100 Vulpix ,Your more legendary then Mew or Victini, and out of 649 Pokemon…I choose you

Mo: Um Glitch

Glitch: Yeah :)?

Mo: your banned from watching Pokémon


	11. Love

**EHMAHGAWD thanks for all your Kind reviews :D I really didn't think it would be that popular so thank you sooooo much! Ill write some more especially since they only take a minute 2 write!**

Angel: Aubrey do you like me?

Aubrey: No

Angel: :(

Aubrey: You never asked if I loved you

Angel: 8D! DO u love me?

Aubrey: No


	12. Unsupervised

**I hope you guys know this texting convo rite?**

**Bodie: Sup Glitch wat u doin 2nite?**

**Glitch: Im horny**

**Bodie: WTF! I just wanted 2 go 2 a movie or sumthin..**

**Glitch:Well I want 2 fuck**

**Bodie: DUDE im not taking ur Virginty **

**Glitch: This isn't Glitch its MO and congrats u passed the test u can now go out with Glitch unsupervised :D**

**Bodie:….**


	13. Jersey Shore

**Emilia: Mo wat ya doin?**

**Mo: Nothin much killin Brain cells**

**Emilia: Jersey shore?**

**Mo: Jersey shore :)**


	14. Pikachu

**Hehe I love doing Bodies drunkness X)**

Glitch:Im serious Bodie I think you have a problem with drinking

Bodie: You really need to relax so what if I drink now and then

Glitch: Dude you took my hamster and chunked it at the wall yelling "PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU!"

Bodie:…whats your point?

Glitch: Im staging an Intervention


	15. Mexican

**Ehmahgawd on don't get the wrong idea on this! Im not racist and im latina! My friend told me this joke to me an it was so funny I HAD to post it XD**

Emilia: Hey yo Mexican right?

Angel: Yeah why?

Emilia: My yard lookin a lil bad can ya get a family member to come mow it for me or something?

Angel: bye

Emilia:Please? Ill give yall free tacos

Angel:TACOS!B over in 5!


	16. Lego my legos

**Hehe glitches legos XD**

Mo:Ya luv meh rite Glitch?

Glitch: Of course

Glitch:why?

Mo:…..I accidently threw away a box of your legos that I thought was trash

Glitch:….

Mo:Glitch?

Glitch( The following message could not be sent due to the explicit language)


	17. Bikini Bottom

**I should really make a spin off with tons of chapters like these XD**

Glitch:I have a bone ta pick with ya :(

Bodie:How so?

Glitch:I thought u were done drinking!

Bodie: I am!

Glitch:you picked up a squirrel and through it in the beach water screaming" SANDY!BIKINI BOTTEM NEEDS YOU!

Bodie: first of all I wasn't drunk I was high :/!

Glitch:…wow


	18. Legos

**Glitch reallllly loves his legos….**

Bodie:Hey babe

Bodie: Baby?

Bodie: Im pregnant…

Bodie: Mo died?

Bodie: im breaking up with u?

Glitch: BITCH IM PLAYING WITH LEGOS WTF DO U WANT!


	19. Magic

**More and more drabble…im actually almost finished with Chapter.3 For restart but wanted 2 do this XD**

Aubrey:Yo babe want 2 see a magic trick?

Angel:Through the phone?

Aubrey: It`ll work

Angel:Oh ok sure :)

Aubrey:BOOM your single.

Angel: but why?

Aubrey: a true magician never gives away her secrets.


	20. Meow

**IT RETURNS! This was written by skie246. If you write me a joke for smartPHOWNED from now on and its funny I might use it :) cus personally im running out of ideas. Oh and I might just edit it a little bit ^^" sry**

Glitch: You got drunk last night…AGAIN

Bodie: DID NOT!Your really starting to piss me off. What are you? My parole officer?

Glitch: You picked up a pineapple screaming "SPONGEBOB COME OUT! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!

Bodie: ….I swear I heard Gary meow


	21. Questions

**Im still on hiatus . just SO MANY FUCKING PEOPLE have been pming mostly about this. So ill just throw a couple out there so you people will LEAVE ME ALONE!**

Bodie: Hey please dont be mad..but I ate your dog

Emilia: WHAT!

Bodie:Im really sorry olease dont be mad

Emilia: I dont have a dog!

Bodie: Sry wrong person...

Emilia: SO MANY QUESTIONS


	22. hell

**Anybody else love 1D? My favorite is Niall now :D it changes depending on my mood!**

Kerith: whats up?

Mo: My dick

Kerith:...uh whats poppin?

Mo: yo sisters cherry :)

Kerith: your going 2 hell

Mo: see u there ;)


	23. exs

**mmk last one for now...NOW LEAVE ME ALONE PEOPLE! *This one is actually sweet :) My friends boyfriend texted her this...hey somtimes this story needs some sweetness :)***

Aubrey: 21 questions?

Angel: Sure

Aubrey: What would u do if I broke up with you

Angel:Get back with my ex

Aubrey: Bitch we`re done

Angel: want 2 get back 2gether?

Aubrey:?

Angel: U r my ex :)


	24. Heels

**STILL ON HIATUS PEOPLE, just was bored and wanted to add couple chapters..so i geuss im on semi Hiatus :/ Since u guys are always spamming me about what im doing since im not writing, Follow me on Twitter, *link in bio***

_so not stalkers or anything .._

Bodie: I where heels bigger than your penis

Glitch: You dont wear heels though

Bodie: ;)

Glitch: jerk


	25. Dishes

Emilia: Bodie how many times have I told you! Don`t leave your dishes in your room! They belong in the kitchen!

Bodie: Ha! Just like woman

Emilia: A woman is more likely to be in the kitchen then your bedroom

Bodie:...


End file.
